Transformations
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: ZOMG...I have to rewrite this...PLEASE DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Ame: YEAH! PICCOLO!  
  
Piccolo:.....let go.  
  
Ame: NEVER! I LOVE GREEN! *huggles Piccolo's arm*  
  
Piccolo: *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Transformations  
  
Chappie 1  
  
~*~  
  
As Piccolo watched the door waiting for the arival of the said girl that was supposed to come to the Son's house today he sighed.  
  
'Why do I even bother. She'll probably just be moody. Like Chichi.'  
  
He winced while he thought of that thinking back to the earlier fight that day.  
  
~*~FlashBack~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"YOU LIVE UNDER MY HOUSE! WHICH MEANS MY RULES!"  
  
"I WILL NOT AGREE TO SUCH AN OUTRAGE!!!"  
  
"WELL TO BAD! BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WETHER YOU AGREE OR NOT!"  
  
"FINE! But I won't like it!!"  
  
"Who cares if you like it or not! NOW MOVE!"  
  
"FINE FINE FIIIIINE!" Yelled Piccolo angrily. He stormed off to his little section of woods he used to meditate and began to think.  
  
'I've been disgraced. This woman has fed me, but I will not succumb to such an outrage! A human in my bed! I have been kicked out of my own room!'  
  
Piccolo had been forced to give up his room for a short while so that a friend of Chichi's could stay there. Piccolo feeling protective of his room argued about HER sleeping on the coach instead of him. As he muttered he tried to relax and just push his worries away.  
  
As he meditated he waited for the arrival of the car that would bring the dreaded female to the house. As he sat he put his thumbs together and pointer fingers together forming a triangle. As he imagined his worries, and stress being pushed out of the triangle, he felt better.  
  
Standing deciding to go and take a nap in HIS bed since it was HIS bed. As he neared the house Chichi smiled at him.  
  
"Piccolo? I'm going out to go shopping...would you be here to greet my guest?" Chichi asked nicely with a back round of malice.  
  
"....fine." he agreed sullenly.  
  
~*~End FlashBack~*~  
  
So here he was waiting for the guest. He had forgotten to ask for her name. Most females, and lots of males of the human population just screamed and ran when they saw him.  
  
What could he say? He was an 8 Foot (A/N: I think.....) Tall, green, and pink man with no hair, and antennas coming out of his head. Not to mention the giant ears, claws, fangs, and odd deep voice with NO ability to laugh, or any eyebrows for a matter of fact.  
  
Humans had TOTALLY different physical appearance and he sort of felt lonely at time because of it. Not that he let any body know. To every one he was a tall green man with no feelings, family, or relations. Namek was far away and he had chosen to stay on Earth with his friends and fighting partners.  
  
As He waited, his ears caught the sound of a car flying closer to the house. As he watched it set down in the yard, he waited for the driver to get out, scream, and run away.  
  
As he waited for this reaction a woman of about 23 stepped out of the car, a little younger than Chichi. She had natural brown hair with gold and silver highlights. The tips and bangs of her hair were dyed deep red. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail but bangs hanging freely.  
  
She wore a simple dark red tanktop, and black goth jeans. She took of her sunglasses and fitted a pair of smaller, more stylish frames on her face. Seeing a shadow in her way she looked up.  
  
In her sight was an 8 foot tall, green man with no hair, large ears, antennas, and no eye brows. Lifting her own left eyebrow she stuck out her hand to the man.  
  
"Hello! My name is Silver Ame! You can call me Ame! What's your name sir....?"  
  
"....Piccolo." stated Piccolo in half amasment that didn't show in words, or face.  
  
"Sir Piccolo! Is this Chichi's house?" asked Ame pleasently shaking Piccolo's offered hand warmly smiling. She noticed the claws, but did not speak of them.  
  
"Yes....this is the place." Piccolo said dully.  
  
"Ah! So nice it is! Yes!" She said happily.  
  
Hearing the voice of another behind her she turned to see Chichi.  
  
"CHICHI!!! So long I haven't seen you!" Cried out Ame as she rushed to her long lost friend.  
  
"AME! I'm so glad to see you!" As the two females hugged happily, Ame and Chichi began to pick up the groceries. Talking happily and walking into the house Piccolo followed. As he began to walk to his room and sighed and turned around.  
  
Remebering it was 'Ame's' room for now. As he sat on the coach and crossed his arms over his chest scowling into the wall.  
  
"What's wrong Sir Piccolo?" Asked Ame politely when she saw the scowl on the green man's face.  
  
"So you already know Piccolo?" asked Chichi interesdly.  
  
"Yeah! We were introduced just before you got here!"Ame said happily.  
  
"Oh! And....and you didn't run away?" Asked Chichi confused.  
  
"Um.....no? Was I supposed to?" Ame asked confused.  
  
"Um....no but most do since he's ....green."  
  
"Oh! Is that all! I don't mind! Running away is like Racisim. Judging people by there looks! I try to get to know people before I actually grade them in my mind!"  
  
Piccolo was astonished to hear this. As he lessened his scowl just the slightest before looking away again.  
  
"Does Piccolo find it hard to fit in with people around here?" Asked Ame worriedly.  
  
"I don't know....do you Piccolo?" Asked Chichi.  
  
"......" Not answering Piccolo just made a, "feh" sound and stood up. "I'm going to the woods." Said Piccolo shortly before leaving.  
  
"Wonder what got him so uptight...." questioned Ame to herself. "Don't worry about him! Were having a BBQ party with the Briefs later tonight! You can meet all my new friends!" Chichi explained happily.  
  
"Awesome!" Ame cried happily as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey everyone! This is Ame!" Annonced Chichi as the BBQ party started. Ame waved at people, smiled, laughed, and had a good time.  
  
"Hello! What's your name?" She asked good naturally to Vegeta.  
  
".......wench." Vegeta replied with distaste.  
  
Everyone within hearing distance gasped. *except for Piccolo* (A/N: I can SO see Piccolo gasping like a valley girl! LOL!)  
  
"....hmmmmmm.....kind of an odd name for a guy like you! Bye Sir Wench!" Said Ame happily as she strode of laughing at the face Vegeta made when his own insult was blasted back into his face.  
  
As Piccolo watched the human walk toward Bulma he smiled smuggly at Vegeta's still blank expression.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Bulma! Tell me about the Dragon Balls....Please!" Ame asked happily to her new friend.  
  
"Well...alright! There really neat! If you get them all you can make a wish. Or two! But then you cannot use them for another year or so. They also get blasted to different parts of the planet when your done with them!"  
  
(Bulma had explained this in more detail, and longer explanations. But because of my own laziness, and the lack of good words this is all I have.)  
  
~*~  
  
Ame lazily started to walk home as she finished enjoying the party. For laughs she slapped Vegeta's ass and ran away laughing like a manaiac. Realizing she probably shouldn't have done that she had started to stay clear of him.  
  
But when she was around him, she just annoyed the hell out of him. It was fun! She started to think of all the other people she met. Goku was nice....but kinda a dip stick....and there was the Go's. Goten, and Gohan. They were nice but kinda like there dad.  
  
Bulma was really cool! She spent most of her night talking to her about the Dragon Balls, and everything else. She had tried to talk to Piccolo, who she found out was an alien! She was so enchanted by it!  
  
As she felt the ground move under her feet she staggered. Feeling a hand on her shoulder steadying her she looked up blearily. Seeing the tall green tower she smiled remembering Piccolo.  
  
"Hey Picc-*hic*colo! Nice to *hic* see you! *hic*" She said trying to be polite. From the fuzziness of the tower, it looked as if he shook his head disaproving of her actions. He then picked her up by the collor of her shirt and began to fly home.  
  
Ame's eyes widened in joy at flying. Flinging her arms out wide with a shreik of glee she yelled.  
  
"This is so fun! I'm FLYING!" She started to flap her arms like a demented bird and laughed gayly. (A/N: As in happily dipshits....)  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo had been watching the woman for a while. Delighting in the fact that she could hardly walk. He loathed her for stealing his bed. HIS bed! HIS! As he watched as she stumbled and almost fell.  
  
He was there an instant later helping her stand steady. She looked up and recongnized him through the bleary mess she was.  
  
"Hey Picc-*hic*colo! Nice to *hic* see you! *hic*" she said almost happily.  
  
Shaking his head he picked her up from the collar of her shirt and started to fly off to his temporary home. As he did so she began to shreik about flying. Wincing at the noise he was about to drop her when he realized she liked flying.  
  
As he made his way to the house he heard her go quieter and quieter. Soon she was asleep in midair. Sneering in disgust Piccolo opened the door to the house and brought both of themselves inside.  
  
He took Ame to HIS room and uncermonisly threw her onto HIS bed. As she nestled into the covers unconsiously and hugged HIS pillow to her chest she smiled in her sleep.  
  
Inhaling the scent of the pillow she settled down. Piccolo snorted at the human and walked out to go and sleep on the couch. The damn dreaded thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Ame: WEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE PICCOLO!  
  
Piccolo: *sigh* Ame: OH YEAH! I forgot! This story is dedicated to my friend Jenny! Or Elite_Sayain_Jenny as she's known on ff.net! She knows I LOVE Piccolo, so we came up with this story! I know I put my self in the story but I'm trying to make it a good story! It'll WILL be short mind you but It will be filled with fun! Like Slapping Vegeta's ass! Oh YEAH!  
  
Hehe! Jenny's going to kill me.....RUN AWAY! *runs away from Jenny's giant Ax*  
  
Piccolo: *sigh....* Better go save her....again.  
  
Ame: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: I like my stories! There so much fun to write! YEAH!  
  
Piccolo: Oh yeah...lots of fun.  
  
Vegeta: 0.0....she slapped my ass.  
  
Silver: OH YEAAAAAAAAH! *keeps running from Jenny*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Transformations  
  
Chappie 2  
  
~*~  
  
Sighing in content Ame buried her face deeper into the pillow. Sighing deeply, she smiled and inhaled the scent on it. Expecting her own scent, she was greeted by the scent of......a mix between lavender, and nutmeg.  
  
Liking the scent she inhaled deeply. Still not noticing she was somewhere she shouldn't have been she jumped in surprise when Chichi burst in.  
  
"AME! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!????!!" Chichi roared in anger/worry.  
  
"Chichi! Don't scare me like that! God!" Ame quickly tried to calm her thumping heart.  
  
"I don't care....where were you last night!!??" Chichi screeched in anger.  
  
"I....I don't remeber! I got home didn't I!?" Pouted Ame.  
  
"Would you two kindly stop yelling. I'm trying to meditate." A scowling, towereing Piccolo calmly said from the door way behind Chichi.  
  
"And if you MUST know...I brought....your guest home. She was to drunk to stand." Piccolo said disinteresdly.  
  
"Ah! Thankyou Sir Piccolo!" Shaking his....hand, she suddenly clutched her head in pain, as her hangover made itself known. "AAAH! MY HEAD!" Rushing of to the kitchen she headed from the medicine closet.  
  
Chichi stared after the young woman, and Piccolo went to wake Goku to begin training.  
  
~*~  
  
As Ame sat in the sun, she began to think. 'I wonder if that nice Alien Piccolo ever gets lonely...I'll bet he does...' Ame sat and got an idea.  
  
'I know! Hehehehehe...' she laughed evilly in her mind as she shot towards the phone to make a very important call.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma had just been repairing the 13th robot that Vegeta had broken just that morning! God! He was so ungrateful! Fuming....Bulma stomped up the stairs to change out of her work clothes.  
  
She was just getting out something to eat, when her phone rang suddenly scaring her. She calmed herself and leaned in towards the device. Picking up the reciver, she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi! It's Ame!" Ame called out from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi Ame! I heard you got drunk last night..good job!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Yup! Hey...I was wondering....do you think I could use the Dragon Balls for something?" Ame asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know...why?" Bulma asked wondering what the young Woman could want.  
  
Explaining her plan to Bulma in detail, the two ladies began to get excited.  
  
"That would be hilarious! Of course I'll help! Let me fill up the tank on my new rocket, and get the dragon radar, and I'll be right over!"  
  
"Thanks Bulma! I'll pack some food okay?" Ame said.  
  
"Sure thing! I'll be there in half an hour!" Bulma replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma and Ame were just about to go when Chichi handed another basket to the duo.  
  
"Here...I know you guys are going somewhere, so here's a cake for you!" Chichi said happily.  
  
"Thanks Chichi!" Ame said taking the basket, and packing it in with the other food items.  
  
The duo ready, they took off. Ame watched amazed as the ground flew by beneath her and she was facinated. As she watched the people, and trees become smaller, and smaller, she had to fight to keep from jumping to see what it would be like to fly. As Ame quietly sat in the back she began to feel sleepy. The warm sun was being reflected into the cockpit, making a nice warm area. Being so warm, and comfortable quickly put her to sleep before a word was said.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma looked over to her Plane mate and smiled. Ame was at least three years younger than her. Bulma smiled at the young woman again and turned her attention to the sky in front of her. As Bulma began to relax and just fly she heard a noise.  
  
Frowning, she put on the autopilot and stood to search for the disturbance. She made her way to the back of the ship and found a large lump under a blanket. Her heart racing she quickly jerked the blanket off.  
  
To her surprise, she found an irrate Vegeta.  
  
"GAH! What in all hells are you doing Vegeta!!!???" Bulma gasped in outrage.  
  
"Hmph...I do what I want baka onna." Vegeta replied disinteretdly.  
  
"My ass you do! What are you doing on this ship!? This is my ship!" Bulma yelled in outrage.  
  
"..." Not answereing Vegeta closed his eyes.  
  
Watching him for a couple of seconds, she sighed. 'Might as well have him here. He can fight whatever will be in our way if there is anything....'  
  
Bulma walked back up to the front as the first signal went off. She followed it down to a canyon where it was in a bird's nest. Kicking Vegeta out to get it she smiled in happiness....yes...it was good to be alive...or to kick an alien king.  
  
~*~  
  
Ame slowly woke to see an angry Vegeta yelling, at an angry Bulma.  
  
"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!"  
  
"I WASN'T THE ONE THAT PUSH PEOPLE OUT OF FLYING THINGS AND EXPECT THEM TO DO WHAT I ASK!"  
  
"YOU FUCKER!"  
  
"RIGHT BACK AT YOU ONNNA!"  
  
Ame rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What are you guys yelling about?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Good evening Ame. We just got the last Dragon Ball....so we can go home tommorro!" Bulma said quickly changing gears.  
  
"YEAH! I'm so happy! Any ways...what's he doing here?" Ame asked confused.  
  
Making a 'feh' sound Vegeta stuck his nose in the air and sat in his chair. Bulma explained that he had wanted to come because he was bored of training and wanted to, "Watch the baka onna make fool's of themselves."  
  
Bulma had pushed Vegeta out of the plane every single time to get all the Dragon Balls and Vegeta was starting to get a little mad.  
  
As they looked for a good spot to land, Ame sighed in disappointment. She wanted to go home today to make her wish.  
  
'Oh well...I'll just wait until tommorro.'  
  
Ame slept soundly that night while Vegeta, and Bulma argued till the wee hours of the morn.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Monkey ass."  
  
"You look at my ass?"  
  
"NO! DIPSHIT!"  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Coackroach."  
  
"Banana eating man."  
  
"Gay wad."  
  
"Fruit Loop."  
  
"Fruit Cake."  
  
"Jelly Doughnut."  
  
"?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO! FUCK AND GET OVER YOUR SELVES I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Shouted a tired Ame.  
  
"She's scary when she tired, and mad...." exclaimed a quivering Bulma, next to a wide eyed Vegeta.  
  
Staring at Bulma he gagged at the thought of mating a human...especially THAT human in particular! ICK!  
  
Noticing Vegeta's expression Bulma scowled, "Well it's not like I want to have sex with you eaither!"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Your expression sure did!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UUUUUUUP!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Feh."  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: soooo....tiiiiiiireeeeed....  
  
Piccolo: I like the picture you drew of me today Silver....  
  
Silver: Thankies Piccolo! *hugs*  
  
Piccolo: *sighs*  
  
Silver: *snuggles* 


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: PICCOLO! I drew him as a human the other day...hehe! He's so CUTE!  
  
Piccolo: *sighs* You are way to hyper you know that?  
  
Silver: YUP! Oh well!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Transformations  
  
Chappie 3  
  
~*~  
  
As Ame sleepily sat and rubbed her eyes. She was really tired from being kept up all night from Vegeta, and Bulma. She scowled in the thought of them, and creeped out of bed. Going to Bulma's bedroom she put her ear to the door.  
  
Not hearing anything, Ame walked into the room quietly. Blushing insanely to find a very naked Vegeta, and a very naked Bulma lying there sleeping was one of the greatest waker up moments shes had.  
  
After muffling a scream of surprise, and creeping out of the room again she went over to the dragon Ballz. There were in a see through safe so she could see them, but not access them.  
  
She looked around for the lock hole and didn't find one, so she began to look for a scanner of somesort. She found one, and looked at it. Grimicing she knew where to get the card for it.  
  
She walked slowly into Vegeta's and Bulma's room, and tried to ignore the couple. She searched around in Bulma's drawers until she found the small card. She hissed in excitment and turned to walk out. She heard Vegeta snort, and then turn over.  
  
Sighing in relief Ame walked out of the room. She walked back up to the glass case, and swiped the card through. As the glass case went up she stared happily at the balls. She picked up the peice of paper next to them and read of the inscription to bring out the dragon.  
  
As the sky darkened, and the dragon rose over the ship, it shrank noticing that it was to high above. When it was the size of a tall man it stopped and looked expectingly at Ame.  
  
"What do you wish, for these two wishes I can bring?" the dragon said with it's booming voice.  
  
"Oh! I wish that you would turn that nice alien Piccolo Human! He would be the sam height, weight, strength, have the same powers, but have hair, eyebrows, and look human! Also he would live as long as a regular Namekian!" Ame said happily.  
  
"That is an....odd wish. But it will be granted." The dragon boomed again. Lifting his hands above his head, he chanted in a strange tounge. As the chanting stopped, the Dragon's hands lowered.  
  
"Another wish is there to make."  
  
"I will save that for later! Thankyou! I'll see you later!" Ame said happily waving as the dragon shrank back into the seven Dragon Ballz. As they burst apart to the seven corners of the world, one hit the large dragon radar.  
  
It broke, and Ame just stood there.  
  
"Whoops." Ame happily sweeped it up, and wrote the cordanits for home.  
  
~*~  
  
Far off, at Chi Chi's house Piccolo was back in the forest meditating. As he felt something, rather like a large jolt, he opened his eyes. He was met with a strange world. It looked different than usual.  
  
He was in the same area, but everything a different color! He looked down to his hands and saw human hands, with no claws, and were not green.  
  
His eyes widened as he flew quickly back to the house to get a mirror. Arriving there he flew into the bathroom of the house and stared at his reflection.  
  
In the mirror, there was an extremely tall human, with no antenna, eye brows, Trunks like hair only green, no green skin, or pink skin. Head had shrunk minammily, and his ears looked human.  
  
His now taller eyes, but marginally thinner widened. He opened his fangless mouth and screamed in his regular voice.  
  
"WHAT IN ALL HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLS!"  
  
Chi chi came running and skidded into the bathroom.  
  
"Piccolo! What are you-...YOUR NOT PICCOLO!" Staring in horror at the human in front of her, which was an exact copy of Piccolo, only human.  
  
"I am Piccolo wench! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HUMAN!?" Piccolo screeched loudly.  
  
"WELL HELL IF I KNOW!!" Chichi shouted back.  
  
"Hi guys! Were home!" Ame called happily from the doorway.  
  
Still shrilling at each other they didn't notice the smaller human walk in. Staring up at Piccolo with wide eyes Ame smiled marginally.  
  
"Yeah! The Dragon Ballz work!" Ame shouted jumping and clapping her hands in happiness.  
  
"YOU DID THIS!?" screamed Piccolo swirling to her.  
  
"Yup! You looked lonely so I change you with the Dragon Ballz so I could show you around the city and no one would stare! Aren't you happy?" Ame asked.  
  
"NO! I AM UGLY!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...sir Piccolo...I think you look nice..." Said Ame blinking back small tears.  
  
Staring at the human Piccolo felt something in his chest that hurt.  
  
"Ugh! Fine...show me around." Piccolo gave in scowling deeply, and hatefully.  
  
"YEAH! FIRST! The Amusment park!" Ame squealed happily.  
  
~*~  
  
At the 6 Flags Piccolo stared. All the humans, did not turn and run, they did not stop and stare, and they hardly gave him a second glance. Except of course, for the females.  
  
Ame lead him around with her hand and pulled him to every ride. As she raced up to the Mind Eraser she laughed in joy.  
  
"I'm so happy! I love rides! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!" Ame danced happily around Piccolo while they waited in line.  
  
Piccolo was crossing his arms, looking like he was hating every minute of it. He watched Ame dance around him in circles and sighed.  
  
'Why the hell did she go to so much trouble for me? Gah. She's a useless human wench.' he thought quietly to himself. As he watched her again, he caught himself watching her ass.  
  
'Human's are ugly! Stop that!' he ordered himself mentally.  
  
As they walked up to the beginnng of the line Ame squealed happily again.  
  
"YEAH! FINALLY!" She yelled out and hopped into on of the carriage like seats. She helped Piccolo buckle up and stared happily at the air in front of her. Piccolo really didn't know what to expect from the ride, so he stared boredly out in front.  
  
As the ride jerked into motion, he noticed Ame clench her fingers in excitment, while as the other humans scent rose. Thinking to himself mentally, 'They smell horrid. What does Ame smell like..I wonder?'  
  
As Piccolo was about to take a discreet sniff, he was thrown down the track. As he was mentally smelling, and talking, the ride had moved up the sloop and was now twisting and twirling him around.  
  
He was looking bored, for he did this when he was batteling real foes. As he watched Ame scream in pleasure/fear she raised her hands.  
  
Noticing how her shirt lifted a little higher with the motion, Piccolo blushed a very human blush and looked quickly away.  
  
"I'm flying! Yeah! I'm flying!" Ame shouted with happiness.  
  
Piccolo remebered how happy she was when, he flew her home when she was drunk. She must have a real thing to be in the air...  
  
As Piccolo waited for the ride to be over, he thought to himself. 'What if I teached her to fly? She could enjoy her self all the time! Wait....why would I care? Stupid human instincts....'  
  
Piccolo grumphed, and unhooked himself from the belts when the ride ended. As Ame dragged him along again to another ride, he sighed. 'What a great day....I could be meditating, or looking for the Dragon Ballz, but instead I'm with a stupid human girl...'  
  
Ame dragged him up to the ferras wheel, Piccolo stared at it. He couldn't make heads or tails of what it was supposed to do. He turned his head and watched it as it began to spin.  
  
Ame happily raced up to it, and waited in line. Piccolo soon caught on when he saw people climb into the plastic seats, and be twirled around slowly. He caught humans kissing, and scowled in disgust.  
  
"We're next Sir Piccolo! We're next!" Ame happily stated as she jumped up and down impatiently.  
  
"Quiet human. You're hurting my ears." Piccolo said coldly.  
  
"Humph...be a grumpy butt...see if I care!" Ame said sarcastically turning away from him. Piccolo's eyes widened and lowered to see her ass again and he just stared.  
  
He saw the round ass with very grabbable cheecks, and the way they just BEGGED to be smacked. Or the way they pleaded to be pinched. Piccolo reached out is hand for a juicy right cheeck when a loud, "NEXT!" was called out.  
  
Piccolo turned around hastily and quickly pushed Ame into the seats. He didn't want any one to see what he had just almost did. As he sat waiting for the ride to start he tired to slow down his breathing. This seemed harder, and scarier than fighting Buu. He wondered if this was how all humans felt around there female kind. Since he was Namekian, they reprduced when one died. Another is born from there remains.  
  
It was very simple, and it kept the population from growing to exponantially. Piccolo turned back to see Ame's head out of the wide window shouting down to the people.  
  
"HI DOWN THERE! YOU LOOK LIKE ANTS!" Ame shouted in glee.  
  
"This is so much fun! I love being in the air!" Ame said with a hop in her voice.  
  
"I do this every day." Piccolo said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well...you can fly! I can't! I find this lots of fun! Imagine if you couldn't fly...what would you think about this?" Ame asked with sofisticated arrogance.  
  
Piccolo sat thinking. He had never imagined he couldn't fly. It was as natural as breathing, or walking to him. He would be at a disability if he could not fly. He would be really open to attackes.  
  
Piccolo's face changed expression when he realized how the humans must suffer when they cannot fly. He thought sadly of how so many of them die, and how they are brought to life, only to be killed again.  
  
As he sat thinking he heard Ame call his name. "Piccolo?"  
  
"What is it?" He called out roughly.  
  
"Why do you hate everything?" Ame asked with sincerety.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: NOTHER CHAPPIE! YEAH!  
  
Piccolo: whoop-de-do-dah-day. I don't care.  
  
Silver: Humph! Well I do!  
  
Piccolo: I love the teacups!  
  
Silver: Blah! I hate those things! I like the minderaser and the ferrais wheel!  
  
Piccolo: Even if you were almost kicked out of the park because of that.  
  
Silver: SHUT UP!  
  
Piccolo: Yes ma'am. *cowers* 


	4. Chapter 4

Silver: I LOVE UPDATING AND REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!  
  
Piccolo: Stop shouting please...  
  
Silver: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Transformations  
  
Chappie 4  
  
~*~  
  
"I do not hate everything!" Piccolo said hotly.  
  
"But you do! You're always scowling, and snarling...you don't like to do anything....I'm sorry for the way you feel about life..." Ame said sadly, and looked out the window again.  
  
'I'm always scowling? I'm not! I just have facial expressions like that!' Piccolo convinced himself with a snarl.  
  
"See! You just did it again!" Said Ame sadly.  
  
As she stared out the window, Piccolo closed his eyes and thought of her statement.  
  
'I do not hate everything. I don't! I'm just namekian...'  
  
'But your human currently..' said a sudden little voice in his mind.  
  
'Yes, but not for long.' Piccolo answered back roughly.  
  
'Sure....don't enjoy your time as a human. As human, you can mate.' said the voice sudductively.  
  
'Mate? Why the hell would I want to do that?' Piccolo asked confused.  
  
'When Namekians were more plentiful, they turned them selves Sayian, and human to mate. They would not stay Namekian. I thought you knew that...' The voice answered.  
  
'They did no such thing.' Piccolo tried to convince himself.  
  
'Oh but they did. They turned them selves with the help of the Dragon Balls, how else do you think out population dwindled?' the voice said slitheringly.  
  
'We were killed by the Sayians. That's what all the elders said.' 'Yes. In a way they killed us. They killed us, but letting us turn into them. We would look like them, but have our same Namekian power. That's why some Sayian's are different than others.' the voice said soothingly.  
  
'Your lying! That isn't true...' Piccolo tried to convince himself, but found himself beliving, the odd little voice in his head.  
  
'If you don't belive me, why don't you try and use your power, they will work, even if you look human. Also, try and look at that woman over there, think of how she is female, and you are male. See what happens.' the voice said slippery, with an underlying amusment.  
  
'Fehing' in anger, Piccolo put out his hand, and touched the other to his forehead. He consentraited like in his normal form, to make an attacke. As it visialized, he almost let go of his concentration in amazment.  
  
It was true.  
  
He could use his powers in this human form. Sure he liked his green form, but he wanted to interact, and have people actually want to be near him. He had always been alone, but he wouldn't let any one know that.  
  
As he looked back over to Ame, who was now asleep, he tried to do what the voice in his head said to. He stared at her, and visualized her, and himself. He widened his eyes, as something in his southern regions moved.  
  
He realized that this was natural for a human male. As he poked her and she sleepily woke she asked,  
  
"What? Are we done yet?"  
  
"No. I'm going to go for now." He said gruffly.  
  
"Oh...but why?" She said pitifully.  
  
"I'll be home in time for dinner. Have fun." He roughly said, and opened the door. Jumping out, he flew off towards the center of the city.  
  
Ame sat back in her seat, closing her opened mouth from protest. "Well fine. I guess I'll have to go to the arcade by my self....OH WELL! MORE MONEY FOR ME!" bouncing in her seat, she smiled excitedly.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo flew closer to the human library, and was getting more, and more agitated by the fact of what he was doing.  
  
He was going to research male human behavior. He wanted to know how they act, how they speak, how their expressions differ, and the such. He had to know if he was going to fit in.....  
  
As Piccolo made his way to an alley way, he noticed that there were some vermin humans that were drinking a substance. He recognized it as the same stuff that Ame went crazy on. He would have to avoid it.  
  
As he crossed the road, walking, he walked into the cool front doors. Not knowing what to do, he looked around amazed. The library was not as big as the ones at his planet, but they were large all the same.  
  
Piccolo was distracted from his gaze when a small woman pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Sir? Can I help you?" she wispered.  
  
".....yes." he answered as if not trusting her.  
  
"What are you looking for sir?" She asked again.  
  
"I'm looking for books on...." Piccolo didn't know what to say, so he trailed of blankly.  
  
"Oh...your one of those men.." the librarian smiled knowingly, and led him over to a rack of books. They had pictures of males, and females on them smiling, and touching noses. Sometimes mouths.  
  
Piccolo raised an eye brow at the rack, and looked over to the lady, to find her gone. As he shrugged, he began to look through the books in search of the right one.  
  
Pulling out one that said clearly, "Men, andWomen. How they interact."  
  
Putting it in his arms, and walking to a table, he thought it would be his best bet. As he opened it and began to read, he leaned back, and relaxed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ame sat in the arcade, and was whooting on her goal of 100,000 points at the pinball machine.  
  
"YEEEEES! I WON!"  
  
She whooted again, and started her little happy dance around the table. She yelled for minute, then calmly stopped. Brushing of her clothes from imaginary dust, she sat back done, and started to play again.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo sat, staring wide eyed at the book. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes with a hand. He looked back and stared widely.  
  
There was a picture of two humans...mating! IN A BOOK! HOLY HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS THING!  
  
Snapping close the book, he looked ahead and made a promise to himself. 'I will never again, ever again look at a female. Ever.'  
  
As he picked up another book inspite of himself, he began to read again. As he did, he just relaxed into his chair. As he read the book titled, "Ways to a woman's heart."  
  
Piccolo read of the ways that the female gender liked large, huge things. Rings, jewelry, stuff like that. Piccolo frowned, that big shiny stuff was much to expensive, and stupid for his tastes.  
  
He disgustedly slammed the book closed, and decided to go and visit Ame again. He might as well, since he had nothing better to do. He knew a little more about how a human male's mind works.  
  
As he was walking out of the library he saw a familiar face. There stood Goku standing there reading the sign over the library.  
  
"Hello Goku." He said quietly.  
  
"Hello! I don't belive I know you....what's your name?" He asked smiling, and happy holding out his hands.  
  
His eyes widened as he remebered that he was human and he smirked.  
  
"Why Goku. You don't recongnize me? Even if I'm not green any more." He said crossing his arm's over his chest.  
  
"Green? But the only green person I know is...what....YOUR PICCOLO!" He shouted with bulging eyes.  
  
"Yes. That's my name." He replied arrogantly.  
  
"PICCOLO! Your human! That's great! Who turned you? Was it the Dragon Balls? Who wished it? Did you? Wow! That's so neat!" Goku was circling Piccolo like a hawk, and asking rapid fire question.  
  
Piccolo cooly answered, "Ame changed me. She thought I was sad looking, and yes it was the dragon balls."  
  
"WOW! THAT'S SO NEAT! I have to show you around! And have you meet some of my human friends! There the one's that help me buy clothing!" Goku said happily displaying his jeans, and t-shirt.  
  
"Whatever." Piccolo now had something to do, and he was ready to.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo now wanted to kill the maker of clothing.  
  
"We've been in this store for 1 and a 1/2 hours. Can we leave?" Piccolo asked trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Oh yeah! But first we have to get your tux, and then some more shirts, and some date clothing! You're a good bad ass man."  
  
Piccolo pondered the phrase, as he displayed himself in the mirror. He had on a black and white bandana, with skulls on it. He was wearing black skater pants with chains, and a shirt with a skeleton on it saying, "And I Jack! The pumpkin king!"  
  
He didn't understand it, but he wore it any way. As the females in the store kept staring at him, he got rather annoyed. He was disliking this store more and more.  
  
As they got him the rest of the clothing he needed, he walked out into the air, happily. He was starting to hate going shopping as Goku happily called it.  
  
As Piccolo sent his items home with Goku, with the excuse of 'Meditating.' He lifted off, and went to find Ame.  
  
~*~  
  
Ame was playing another video game, when she stretched. She stood, and scratched her leg, "Time to go!" She said happily.  
  
She turned to leave with her many prizes to see a goth man in front of her. She had always been attracted to goth men, and she eyed this one. He seemed familiar, but then dropped her items in surprise when he scowled.  
  
"Piccolo! Your! Your goth! WOW!" She ran to him, and began to pet his newest clothing. Watching her make a fool of her self was fun, but he then started to get quite annoyed.  
  
"Of me woman, were going home." He said scowling still, and started to pick up her fallen things. As he did, she kept talking about his clothing and appearance. He ignored with a roll of his eyes, and stood to walk out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Silver: DONE!  
  
Piccolo: Woo.  
  
Silver: STILL DONE! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya Jenny! waves this is for ya! Since you wanted me to update! I LOVE YOU ALL! smooches all around  
  
Transformations  
  
Chappie 6  
  
Ame was bouncing around the house, randomly cleaning, and poloshing the floor. She kept running to Piccolo who resided on the couch currently, and she petted his shirt.  
  
Giggling at his reaction of widened eyes, she rushed off giggling insanely.  
  
As Ame kept her games up, and kept skipping back to the coach, Piccolo started to get very annoyed. When she returned, at was currently stroking his jeans, he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Woman, what the HELL are you doing?" He asked coldly, trying to scare an answer out of her.  
  
"I'm just feeling your clothing! It's fun! And it makes you look so cute!" Kissing the hand on her wrist, she skipped away happily humming, "Here Comes Peter Cottontail"  
  
Piccolo's eyes shut up, and stared at the hand that had been kissed. Raising one of his newest eye brows, he watched her in the other room. She seemed content of cleaning, and cooking whatever smelled so good.  
  
Piccolo sighed, and closed his eyes. Being human was harder than he had thought.  
  
Jenny was creeping around the building, checking hide outs, and locations. She wanted the best view of Vegeta as she could get, with out her bothering him. She knew that the prince was picky, but he couldn't get hurt.  
  
Seeing as she was the last female saiyan, she had the duty of protecting him, until he found a mate. Jenny laughed evilly behind her hand at the thought of what she would do that night.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Jenny crept into Vegeta's room, watching the prince sleep heavily, and smirked with an evil that no one else could compare. Her fangs glistened as she set them gently on his up turned hand. His right hand clenched slightly, when her fangs punctured his wrist.  
  
Groaning in his sleep, Vegeta slowly started to awaken. Seeing this, she scurried out of the room, licking a drop of blood of the corner of her mouth before sneaking out, giggling playfully to herself.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened slowly to the world, as he took in his surroundings. Something had pulled him from his sleep. He usually would sleep lightly, but today, he fell soundly asleep.  
  
When that happened, which was rarely, he would have to be waken by a saiyan ki blast at the very least.  
  
He started to bring a hand to his head, to see if he was sick, when he clutched the said hand in agony. It burned as if the flesh were crawling of his hand in lumps.  
  
Itching it wildly, he noticed the teeth indentations on his hand. His eyes glowed yellow as he saw the bite in the exact place for a woo bite. He shook his head, and studied the mark. It was starting to cool with the contact of the air, but it still burned, and itched.  
  
He noticed a smell that came from the marks, and leaned down quietly. Inhaling deeply, he scented Sandalwood, and a hint of lavender. It defiantly wasn't any one's scent he had known. Bulma's was a deep jasmine, while Ame's was a rich rose, and rain scent.  
  
It was definitely a female scent on his hand, and he couldn't think of any one else who could do that. Vegeta froze, and his eyes darkened even more.  
  
Her.  
  
That damned annoying Sayian woman.  
  
She was the one.  
  
Oooooooh, she was going to get it now.  
  
Vegeta stood, and snarled. 'She is going to die. I don't care if she is the last female sayian. She will die.'  
  
Vegeta stalked over to the door, pulled it open, then slammed it shut on his way out.  
  
Ame sat in her bedroom, writing in her notebook, and looked to the digital clock on the mantal that she had brought along.  
  
It read that it was 4:00 in the morning, and she was still wide awake, and didn't show signs of sleepiness.  
  
She read the words written on the page, and laughed half heartedly.  
  
"Dry, and red, and brown, and cracked.  
  
Blood, as red, and pure as black.  
  
Below the surface of happiness,  
  
there comes a time, for painfulness.  
  
Below the mask, of happy joys.  
  
And above that heart's little noise.  
  
Broken, and crying, and leading as such.  
  
For she has fallen, and to, and much.  
  
Give her the pain, and strength she needs.  
  
Give her the hope, the pain to please.  
  
Below is heaven, and above is hell.  
  
If I fall, where should I expell?  
  
Black, red blood.  
  
Blue, silver tears.  
  
Be careful little girl.  
  
She's known only fears."  
  
Ame angrily wiped a tear away, and sniffled softly. She was going back into her depressed mode again. She came here to let loose, and to let go of what had happened.  
  
She didn't want to remember, and she didn't want to lose her self in darkness.  
  
Her face, and mask, and her tears the blood of emotions.  
  
Jenny sat in her bed room laughing like a woman possessed, when she heard Vegeta's door slam  
  
"Damn. I thought he would just stay asleep." With the speed of born giddiness, she leapt to the window, and started to make her get away.  
  
She began to fly, and turned to make sure, that no one had heard her take off. As she turned back smiling, her blood ran cold, as she saw the sayian prince in front of her.  
  
"Hello Jenny." He smirked viscously.  
  
"Oh crap...Um. Hi Vegeta! What brings you out so late tonight?" She asked nervously, still flying. He was flying back wards, but appeared to be standing.  
  
"Oh. I don't know...maybe the fact, that some bitch bit me, and woke me up had something to do with it." Vegeta replied coldly.  
  
"Bit you? Now...whoever could have done that?" Jenny asked, trying to appear as innocent as possiable.  
  
"I don't know onna. Why would someone want to do that?" He asked, leaning towards her.  
  
"Well...um....I think they...uh..." Jenny stuttered, slowing down her flight speed.  
  
"Well....I accept onna." Vegeta said, with the speed of light, bending, and bitting her wrist as well. He licked the traces of blood of his cheek, and smiled evilly.  
  
"Now, you have to do what I say wench." Vegeta laughed, and flew off.  
  
Jenny sat there frozen, staring at her wrist. He had accepted. He had, bitten her back....It was just a joke! And he....he bit her!  
  
Jenny's ears were smoking.  
  
"Ooooooh..VEEEEEEGEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Piccolo sat up from the couch, and shook his head.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" He asked himself nervously. Looking down towards his male parts, he looked back up.  
  
"That was human. That was human. I am NOT human. I don't care!"  
  
Piccolo squeezed his eyes shut, and stood. Running to the bathroom closest, he stripped of his newest sleep clothing, that humans had to wear, and started to run a cold shower.  
  
"Damnit." He hissed. "Ame has got to stop hanging around me."   
  
Ame sat up, when she heard a door slam shut. She looked around blearily, and yawned widely.  
  
"OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooh!" She stretched, with her arms, then got on her hands, and knees. Stretching like a cat, she purred happily as well as a human could.  
  
Working out a kink in her shoulder, she began to walk to the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
She was wondering around, looking for milk, when she heard Chichi call out.  
  
"GOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed, and Ame winced.  
  
"Yes Chichi?" Goku asked mildly scared, poking his head inside the door next to Ame.  
  
"GET YOUR FAT ASS UP HERE NOOOOOW!" Chichi roared, shaking the house.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Goku scurried up to their room, and wimpered.  
  
Ame shook her head, and smiled. She had always wished she could get married, but didn't want to get bossed around. Hugging her self, and spinning, she laughed.  
  
"Ooooh! I love me!" She shouted to nobody in general, and skipped out of the room, back to her own to get dressed for the lovely day ahead.  
  
Hello all! I know that this story is odd, and no one wants to read it, but HEY! I love Piccolo! And my friend loves Vegeta. So! I made this story just for us! I post it on FF.net cause, I wanna do something with it! I love you all! And hope to see you soon!  
  
OH! And Jenny? HOPE YOU LIKE IT! BLUSH YOUR BRAINS OUT WOMAN!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! 


	6. Chapter 6

1For Padfoot yet again! I needed to work on this...urm...so I am! HUZZAH!

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

Piccolo was currently sleeping, and heard a loud squwak of ingdignation from somewhere in the distance. He scowled deeply, and snarled about stupid horny Saijins. He covered his head with his makeshift pillow, and groaned.

Sitting up suddenly, he bellowed out, "SHUT UUUUUUP!" suddenly, the place was silent again. Sighing, and laying back down, he closed his eyes.

Suddenly sensing another presence in the room, he opened his right eye, and swerved it to the chi in the room that was not his. He focused on it, and let his eyes/eye become used to the darkness.

Seeing Ame, he sighed heavily, and opened both eyes. "What is it Ame?" He asked you do me a favor?" she asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Ur...a favor?" she squeaked again.

"Why, and in the middle of the night?" he asked again.

"'cause it's important?" she said, more like a question.

Sighing, Piccolo sat up, and rubbing his eyes. "What is it woman?" he asked, trying to get her to hurry up and tell him.

"Well...ya see....I wanted to uh....learn how to fly..and ...I can't...I don't know if it's a Namek thing, or a Saijin thing, or just...natural talent. But it'd be fun..." she asked, scuffing her toe on the floor.

"You want me to teach you how to fly in the dead of night?" he asked increadously.

"Uh...yes..?" she replied.

Piccolo shook his head, and stood up. He stretched, and felt eyes on him. Opening his own again, he caught Ame ogling his stomach.

Looking down, he didn't find anything out of place, and he looked over to her with an expression of confused bordem.

"Uh...s-sorry sir..." Ame stuttered, blushing a deep red, and turning away.

"It's alright...for whatever, and please just call me Piccolo, and NOT sir." he growled out.

"Yes s-uh, Piccolo." she followed him silently out of the house, and waited in front of him so they could begin their lessons.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

Jenny looked around slyly, and smiled. 'Mehehehehe....he'll never know what's coming to him...' she tip toed through the door, and smiled slyly.

She poured honey onto his spandex suit, and giggled to herself. She quickly flew out before her lowered chi was noticed. She laughed to herself when she was safe in the vicinity of her room.

She sat down, ready to finally go to bed, when she felt the pull and push of Piccolo's chi. Wondering what he was doing up so late at night had her look up wonderingly.

When she felt it in the same place, and rock back and forth, she became even more concerned. Then her face gained the color to chalenge the color of an apple. She put a hand to her mouth, and conceled her roar of laughter threatening to come loose.

She wouldn't go over know, but she would defenitaly ask in the morning who got the stone cold Piccolo to do such a human thing. She laughed, and scorned the Namek who was pulled in with something as silly as love.

She undressed, and dressed back into her strawberry shortcake pajamas, and slid into her cool covers. She sighed, and laughed again. Closing her eyes, she smiled, and fell asleep.

)O()O()O()O()O(

Piccolo rocked back and forth on his heels, struggling to not laugh out loud. He watched Ame try, and flap her arms to fly, and succeded into looking like a fool. He tried to look serene, but the odd sparkle in his eye made it impossiable.

She glared at the green haired 'human' and 'hmphed' at him.

"Don't laugh!" She winned, and tried to concentrate this time.

"Are you going to listen to me, or are you going to make your self look even stupider...?" he asked, giving her a superior smile.

"Grrrr..." she looked obidiently at him, but didn't really want to of course.

"Good. Now, you must focus your mind on nothing. Nothing at all. White if possiable. When you reached that point of nothingness, you will feel lighter. Push off from the ground, and try and float on the nothingness you feel." Piccolo calmly stated, and closed his eyes.

Ame watched the green haired namec turned human and closed her own eyes as well. She furrowed her brow trying to concentrate on nothing, but trying to feel nothing at the same time.

Piccolo watched her, and chuckled at her expression, but hide it behind a small cough. He watched her lithe form tense, and he inhaled deeply to catch some of the emotions she was emitting.

As she did so, Piccolo inhaled the scent of freshly cut wood, and aspen trees. Liking the scent, he stepped closer to see what was causing it. As he stepped nearer and nearer to her, the enticing scent grew stronger. Suddenly he found himself an inch away from her neck, where the scent was the strongest.

The dizzy part of his normal mind told him to run, but his other part told him to stay. Pushing his nose into her neck, he caught her when she crumpled suddenly from the surprise of someone else being there.

"EEEEE! Piccolo? I was just about to jump! Thanks a lot! Is that how you teach all your students?" She asked angrily, pushing away from the broad chest.

His glazed eyes followed her, and he stepped back to her, crushing her to his chest.

"P-p-piccolo?" she asked, stuttering.

Piccolo inhaled deeply, and gently nuzzled the left side of her neck while his fingers grew their normal claws from them. It seceured her to him in a way so that she couldn't move, or else risk getting cut.

Her fearful gaze turned back to the tall green haired man, and she looked up to Piccolo.

"Piccolo? Are you alright? Sir Piccolo?" She asked, putting her hand against his forehead, and frowning.

"Are you sick?" she asked, and tried to check his pulse.

He picked her up suddenly, and they were flying.

"EEEEEEE!" She screeched again, and clung to the nameck/human.

"PICCOLO!" she yelled, trying to get him to slow, or stop at least.

"Do not worry tarel." he said calmly, his gaze still foggy, and clouded.

"Tarel? Who, and WHAT is that?" she asked, suddenly curious from the word, for it sounded very alien to her.

Piccolo only smirked, and looked up again. He clung her to him tightly, and kept flying.

"PIIIICOOOOLOOOOO!" She screamed into the air as he flew faster, and faster down south of the son's house.

)O()O()O()O()O(

Jenny woke early that morning, and strechted her arms high above her head. She hummed in relaxed pleasure as she worked the kinks out of her shoulders, and her spine.

Wincing at the burning smell coming from downstairs, she looked towards the window, and grinned. Her face beamed as she thought of the chore she had given herself to go see what was up with Piccolo, and his odd behavior.

Flying from the room, and floating down the hall way, she hummed happily, ready to get some breakfast. When a spikey haired man stepped into her way, she gulped, and looked fearful all of a sudden.

"Urmm...he-hello Vegeta-san..." She looked down, trying not to smile, or laugh.

"Oh....why Hello Jenny-sama." he said, in a bitter sweet tone, and with a sinister smile playing at his lips.

"Err...are you alright Vege-"she started, but was cut off.

"You know what? Since all this Honey got into my suit, I was thinking I needed someone who likes sweets to lick it off of me, since I do not." he smiled.

"Oh? Well....That's to bad....I don't know any one that likes sweets in this household..." Jenny said, seeing what he was trying to do, but not working since she didn't really like earth sugars any way.

"Ah? Well, Then I'll just have to get someone to scrub my back. And since honey is ohso sticky, I'll needed a saijin to do it. I don't plan to have Goku scrub me....Would you do the honors?" he asked, smirking, and crossing his arms.

"I don't know Vegeta-san. I have somewhere to be at the moment thanks." she said softly, and turned to walk off.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" he bellowed, and lunged for her collor.

Grabbing the female saijin brought a rage to her eyes, and she bit down on the spikey haired man's hand.

"HELLCAT!" he screamed, dropping her, and pulling back.

"I'll get you, bitch! This is FAR from over!!!" he bellowed again, and flew off in a rage of flickering ki, and flashing eyes.

"God, fucking chill out man. It's just honey.." she complained, rubbing her newly bruised neck.

'What's his goddamned problem today? Didn't get laid by the blue haired human last night? Or maybe she didn't have the stamina to stand up to the prince now did she?' Jenny thought sadistically.

"CRAP!" she shouted, and flew off remebering that she had to check on Piccolo.

'Shit, shit, crap, shit, crap on toast' she mentally berated her self, while flying over the desert that seperated the two good friends families, houses.

As she neared the house of the Son's, she noticed that the Ki of Piccolo had vanished.

'Why the hell did I just now realize that?!' She berated herself again.

'Shit...' she was thinking about how she was going to have to go and search for the ki now, and relocate it all over again.

'Damnit...stupid green bean.' as she flew off again towards what felt familiar to the green haired human from namec's ki, she mentally kicked herself on who outrageous this all was today.

"Today is defeniatly NOT a good day..." she complained, sighing, then flying faster.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

Ame: Hey all!

Piccolo: New chapter...hmm....it's a miracle...

Jenny: blah....

Vegeta: Piss mark oO

Jenny: ehehehe...? '


End file.
